1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to electron spin field effect logic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
When semiconductor devices are fabricated in nano-scale, an increasing rate of carrier mobility cannot keep up with the degree of device integration (e.g., the number of devices), and thus, power demand does not decrease despite a reduction in device size. In order to address the above problem, technology using electron spin has been suggested.
A spin transistor is a device that operates by moving electrons based on spin-polarization. Power consumption for moving the electrons may be small and a turn-on speed may be high. A spin transistor may, for example, include a source and drain on a channel, separated by a gate. The spin transistor may be configured to transmit electrons having a spin polarization between the source and drain based on whether or not a field effect is present in the channel. A field effect may modulate the amount of spin-polarized current detected at the drain.
Conventional logic circuits using transistors require a large number of transistors and have a complex structure. When a logic device using a spin field effect is fabricated, the logic device may have a different, simpler structure and the number of components in a logic circuit may be reduced relative to conventional logic circuits.